le cadeau parfait
by misstie160
Summary: (la fic d'une de mes amies) C'est Noel et Lucius achete des cadeaux pour tout ses amis. Mais quoi achete pour son ami le plus cher? Lucius peut tout acheter sauf l'amour, mais un cadeau special pourrait bien l'aider.


Le cadeau parfait  
  
Bon, un collier pour Béllatrix, une robe pour Narcissa, un balais pour Regulus et c'était fini pour les Blacks. Un tas de livres pour Rosier et un nouveau sabre pour la collection de Mcnair et...Severus. Quoi acheté pour Rogue ? Il ne s'intéressait pas au quidditch, il avait tellement de livres que Lucius avait peur de lui acheté un qu'il avait déjà, il détestait les bijoux, même ceux qui étaient pour les gars, Lucius ne le voyait pas du tout en robe et il n'avait pas d'utilité pour les sabres alors quoi l'acheté ? Lucius se promena, regarda dans les vitres et retourna se promener. Severus était souvent seul mais il avait des amis et Lucius en était un alors il savait que ce n'était pas parce que Rogue préférait étudier, il aimait bien rire et parler, c'était juste qu'il aimait le silence aussi et il avait souvent mal à la tête. Lucius aimait avoir Severus comme ami car il l'aidait avec ses devoirs et il aimait aussi beaucoup entendre ce que l'autre gars pensait des cours, des professeurs et des autres élèves. Severus savait aussi très bien comment garder des secrets et il savait être drôle, quand il voulait, et être sérieux, quand il fallait. Il était très intelligent et il laissait Lucius et le reste de leur groupe copier ses notes de cours, des notes très en détails et très précis d'ailleurs. Si seulement Severus avait un ami plus ou moins silencieux, quelqu'un qui n'allait pas lui déranger pendant qu'il lisait mais qui pourait lire avec lui. Mais il n'avait personne en Serpentard qui était comme ça et Severus ne s'entendait pas bien avec les autres maison, sauf peut être Serdaigle, mais Lucius savait que son ami préférait les serpentards. Un serpentards qui aimait lire, qui pouvait être silencieux mais à qui Severus pouvait parler. Un serpentard, un serpentard, un serpent... Un serpent ! Ils ne savaient peut être pas lire mais il n'allait pas déranger Severus pendant qu'il lisait. Alors Lucius se mis en route pour un magasin spécialisé dans les serpents qui était sur la coin de la rue. Il ne chercha pas longtemps puisqu' aussitôt qu'il entra il vis un petit serpent noir qui lui rapela tellement de son ami qu'il su tout de suite que c'était l'animal parfait pour Severus. Maintenant il ne lui restait que de trouver une boite, y fourrer quelque trous d'air et le donner a Severus.  
  
La nuit etait enfin arriver et la plupart des élèves avaient donner leurs cadeaux alors il ne restait que leur petit groupe dans la salle commune. Béllatrix était assis par terre à côté de la chaise de sa sœur, Narcissa et leur cousin, Regulus était assis à côté de Walden Mcnair sur un sofa vert. Evan Rosier était assit avec Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange et derrière leur sofa étaient Crabbe et Goyle et, sur le sofa le plus près du mur étaient Nott et Wilkes. Lucius était assis dans une grande chaise qui aurai pu tiendre au moins deux autre enfant de sa taille et finalement Severus et Avery étaient sur chaque bord de la chaise. Avery parlait avec Nott et Wilkes au sujet de leur nouvelle professeur de metamorphose Minerva McGonagall et Severus était assit en indien et lisait un livre qui avait l'air de paiser des tonnes et qui avait des milliers de pages. Enfin, l'échange commença, Lucius reçu des livre, des nouvelles robes de sorcier, de bonbons qui changaient de goût dépendant de ce que tu voulais, un balais et assez d'argent pour être capable d'acheté tout ce qu'il pourrait vouloir acheté. Finalment, entre tout ces mercis et bienvenues il réussi a donner son cadeau à Severus qui avait déjà l'air bien content avec un paquet de livre qui l'entourait et un autre entre les deux mains. Lucius s'assit à côté de l'autre et mit la boite au dessus de son livre. D'un air surpris mais jamais moins content Rogue ouvrit la boite et Lucius sentit une sensation très étrange passer partout dans son corps. On aurrait dit que juste à voir son ami sourire Lucius se sentait plus content que jamais. Il avait déjà vu Severus sourire mais la, il avait un regard tellement excité et joyeux que Lucius eu l'envie de sourire lui-même.  
  
« Merci Lou ! C'est vraiment super. C'est un mamba, non ? Comment t'avais su que c'étaient mes serpents préféré ? »  
  
Oui, le mamba etait le serpent parfait et quand Severus se jeta au cou du blond, Lucius senti un autre sensation, il est devenu chaud et rougis. C'etait une sensation très forte mais c'etait quoi exactement ? Est-ce que ca serait ? Mais non ! Severus était son ami et rien de plus. De toute facon, comment quequ'un d'aussi intelligent et si gentil et tendre et parfait que Rogue pourrait-il ressentir les mêmes émotions pour Lucius ? Et pendant qu'il pensait ça, Severus se posait les mêmes questions au sujet de Lucius.  
  
FIN 


End file.
